The Gift
by StarQuality
Summary: Harry invites Hermione to Hogsmeade. Where he plans to give her a surprise that'll change her life! [DO NOT READ!]


¦Disclaimer¦  
Harry is not mine. Hermione is not mine. Anything else in this damn story is not mine. Hey, I don't own anything in this world! Except maybe myself... although, I'm not quite sure I do own myself.   
  
§Other Stuff§  
When Hermione reads the back of the... (THING THAT I'M NOT GOING TO SAY YOU'LL HAVE TO READ IT YOURSELF!) it is from Pokémon :o) BOTH times! (I changed TWO words on one of them. Two was changed to THREE and both was changed to ALL!)  
  
±Summary±  
Okay, this is REALLY my first HP fic (That I've actually written down!) Anyway. I'm not gonna tell ya what it's about. You'll have to read and see :o) BUT I will tell you (As I'm super nice! (Yeah right I hear you say) that it's a H/Hr.  
  
  
The Gift (Crappy tittle sorry :op )  
  
Harry Potter ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, with his heart racing. He had to get there in time, Hermione would be gone and he would never have the chance to talk to her. But, seeing as he had ran, he ran straight into her,  
  
"Opps! Sorry!" he muttered as he bent down to help her up,  
  
"No problem Harry, you're in a bit of a hurry aren't you?" Hermione Granger said as she stood up,  
  
"No, not really. I was hoping to bump into you. Do you wanna goto Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
"Sure! When?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Okay! Let me just put my books away and I'll be right with you!"  
  
"Right, meet me in the great hall, I'll go and tell Ron that we're going," and with that Harry bowed (A/N: Hmm... I mean in a joking kinda way ya know?) and ran back down the stairs and into the great hall.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall and scanned the room for Ron. He found him, sitting with Lavender and Ginny at the Gryffindor table,  
  
"Ron, me, Hermione, Hogsmeade, now, alone, bye!" he rushed, and ran out the great hall once more.  
  
"Hi Harry, how are you?" Ron asked himself (A/N: lol I hope you get this part :o))  
  
*~*  
  
Harry waited in the great hall for Hermione. She was taking ages... But after what seemed like almost forever, (A/N: That doesn't make sense to me either!) she appeared, Harry smiled, she smiled back. Harry suddenly lost all feeling in his knees. And his fingers. In fact, he wasn't quite sure that he was even an object anymore. All he cared about was that Hermione was standing smiling at him,  
  
"Hi Harry," she said in her sweet voice,  
  
"H..hi Hermion...Hermione!" Harry managed to say, "Shall we... go?"  
  
"Yep, I'm all ready!"  
  
"M'lady, would you like to take my arm?"  
  
"Why thank you kind sir!" Hermione said, giggling like crazy as the two set off...  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Ginny were peering through the door to the Great Hall,  
  
"They were meant to be!" Ron muttered,  
  
"Yeah..." Ginny said, sadly, "I guess, they were..."  
  
*~*  
  
Harry and Hermione walked to the door to Hogsmeade. It was a hot day, so they didn't take their coats with them. They were walking along chatting about things like, teachers, Ron, school, Malfoy, that sort of thing. They stopped to look into every shop in the village,  
  
"Hey Harry, can we visit the new bookstore on the corner?" Hermione asked, as they had finished looking in most of the shops,  
  
"Um... hey look, I've got to go and see.... Mr.Ollivander about my wand. Goto the bookshop and we'll meet over there, by the bench in... what 30 minutes?" Harry suggested,   
  
"Oh, sure Harry! I'll see you in half and hour then!" Hermione smiled and turned around to walk to the shop, Harry stood for a few minutes watching her walk down the street. Then he turned and walked down the street, the opposite way from Ollivanders.   
  
*~*  
  
Harry stopped at an old shop. The lettering on the roof of the shop was gold and peeling, but you could still read: 'YKCUL Jewelery- Since 1801'. Harry pushed open the door and walked into the shop.  
  
"Hello. I'm here to pick up an order!" Harry said to the assistant, "Mr.Harry Potter?"  
  
"OH yes! The boss has that one out the back. Hold on a second," The assistant smiled back, "Here you go, now, this has already been paid for!"   
  
"Thank you very much! Hang on, I'll just check it..." He looke inside the box and found that it was in fact the right one. With one last thank you, he walked out of the shop and back up to the bench...  
  
*~*  
  
He beat Hermione to the bench so he sat down to wait for her. He didn't care how long he had to wait for her. He just wanted her to come. And after about 4 minutes, he saw her walking over to him, carrying one or two books,  
  
"Oh that store is brilliant Harry! They've got a section on Quidditch and everything!" she said excitedly,  
"Did you get your wand sorted out?"  
  
"No. No I didn't..." Harry replied, shaking a little,  
  
"Oh? Why not?" Hermione asked,  
  
"Because I didn't GO to Ollivanders in the first place!" He grinned,  
  
"Oh...kay!?" Hermion said, a little confused, "Why not?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my wand!" Harry said, thoroughly enjoying this,  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just shut up. LISTEN to me! I went to YKCUL's instead! Because... I wanted to buy something for someone special!" Harry explained, reaching for the siver box, tied with a bronze ribbon, and handing it to Hermione, "Here. This is for you!"  
  
"Oh Harry! That's ever so kind of you!" Hermione exclaimed, taking the box from Harry and running her finger across the ribbon "Can I open it?"  
  
"Of course!" Harry smiled, crossing everything that he could cross, excluding his eyes, he needed to watch Hermione's expression. This could change his life for better or for worse... but that was a risk he was willing to take. For Hermione.  
  
Hermione started to untie the ribbon. Then she very slowly opened the box. And gasped. Inside was a beatiful golden necklace. On the front there were two sword with a flower in the middle. When she opened it, there were two pictures. One of Harry and one of Ron.   
  
"Read the back," Harry muttered,  
  
Hermione turned it over slowly and put it close to her eyes so she could read it:   
  
'Even though we've never said it,  
There's something that the three of us all know!  
Together Forever, no matter how long!  
From now until the end of time!  
We'll be together and you can be sure,  
That forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay,  
Together and Forever!  
Together Forever, no matter how long!  
From now until the end of time!  
Together Forever!'  
  
"Oh Harry! Hermione repeated,  
  
"Wait! There's more!" Hary said and reached for his wand. Then he tapped the necklace and said,  
"Changeirio!"  
  
The necklace's words changed and so did the pictures. on the front was a heart. Then she opened it and there were two pictures. One of Harry and one of her. She looked at Harry with tears in her eyes,   
  
'Good friends are those who stick together,   
When there's sun and in the heavy weather,  
And smile after smile, that's how it will be, just you and me!  
To the end, I will be with you!  
We will go, where our dreams come true,  
All the times, that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friend!'  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry. She was still crying. Harry put his arm around her and she whispered,  
  
"Oh Harry, thank you!"  
  
"No problem Hermione. No problem. I've always loved you Hermione. I will never leave you! And I have to know! Do you love me too?"  
  
"No..." Hermione started to say  
  
"Oh..." Harry sighed,  
  
"No! I mean, let me finish! No question, I've ever been asked. Has been easier to answer!" Hermione smiled,   
  
"Yes?" Harry asked hopefully,  
  
"Yes!" Hermione cried, kissing him,  
  
Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Hermione. He was happy. And nothing and no-one could bother him at that moment. Even a camera clicking and two red-headed boys sneaking away out of sight, whispering,  
  
"Great work Agent Forge!"  
  
"You too, Agent Gred!"  
  
The End  
  
Okies, thankies, and huggies for reading! No flamies pleasies? Okay, I'll stop that now :o) Anyway. I hoped you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
*StarQuality*  
  
*This story was written while listening to the following songs on my comp:  
  
The Titanic... 'Theme'  
Mission Impossible Theme  
Best Friend (Pokémon)  
Good Friends (Pokémon)  
Team Rocket's Motto (Pokémon)  
2.B.A Master (Pokémon)  
What kinda PKMN are you (Pokémon)  
The Pokémon theme tune   
AND  
For some STRANGE reason, The UK's National Anthem!!! (I'm stange :o) But. You knew that anyway!) 


End file.
